1. Field
The invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an electrowetting display apparatus having improved display characteristics and a method of manufacturing the electrowetting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrowetting display apparatus displays images using an electrowetting phenomenon that causes the movement or deformation of fluid by applying a voltage to the fluid in order to change the surface tension of the fluid.
The electrowetting display apparatus does not employ a polarizing plate, and thus the electrowetting display apparatus has various properties, such as high transmittance and reflectance, low power consumption, fast response speed, etc. Accordingly, the electrowetting display apparatus has been heavily researched and developed as a next generation display apparatus.